Heart diseases are the main cause of death in the developed countries and a major cause of disability. Common treatments of heart failure patients have proven benefit, but mortality and morbidity remain substantial.
Myocardial infarction (MI) can cause contractile dysfunction, which often persists even after blood flow has been restored. MI is associated with loss of cardiac contractility, altered Ca+ handling and myofilament protein phosphorylation that least to increased myofibrillar calcium sensitivity and lower cross-bridge cycling rates.
Myocardial infarction can cause reversible or irreversible damage to the myocardial tissues. Damage initially includes a necrotic core surrounded by a border zone that will either recover or become irreversibly damaged, thus failing to generate tension during systole.
Myocardial infarction encompasses conditions that are caused by a sudden inadequate perfusion of the heart. This can occur through decrease of blood flow or increased demand to the heart. Symptoms can vary from crushing chest pain that radiates down the left art to nondescript jaw or back sensations.
It was an object of the invention to provide a means for preventing or treating and/or curing a patient who has suffered or is predisposed to suffering a myocardial infarction.